Far Away
by Call Team
Summary: [OS][Song Fic][Missing Moment T6] Que s'estil passé entre Ron et Hermione après les leçons de transplanage à Hogsmeade?


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, lieux et autres expressions relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la WarnerBros.

Les paroles sont extraites de la chanson « Far Away » du groupe Nickelback.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**FAR AWAY**

« Tu crois vraiment que Harry va passer la matinée à essayer de rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande ? » Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« Je ne sais pas, il abandonnera sûrement au bout d'un moment » Répondit Ron pensivement, tout en poussant la porte des Trois Balais

Ron et Hermione se trouvaient à Hogsmeade, pour les leçons de transplanage supplémentaires destinées aux élèves ayant atteint la majorité avant la fin avril.

Ron ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais pour une fois, ils étaient seuls, sans Harry et surtout sans Lavender… Il souhaitait enfin oublier les petites tracasseries du quotidien voire les futurs gros soucis pour ne se retrouver qu'avec _elle_…

Après les leçons, ils avaient décidé d'aller se reposer aux Trois Balais, le pub de Hogsmeade où la plupart des élèves de Hogwarts se rendaient, et dont ils ne faisaient pas exception, notamment parce que Ron appréciait beaucoup la gérante, Mme Rosmerta. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations, car pour une fois il n'était qu'avec elle.

_This time, This place_

Pour une fois, ils ne se disputaient pas ; il faut dire que l'année a été suffisamment riche en disputes pour eux et il voulait arrêter ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Rien que de penser à cet abruti de McLaggen il avait envie de casser la table en deux. Non vraiment, il y a avait eu trop de malentendus cette année.

_Misused, Mistakes_

Mais l'écouterait-elle une seconde? Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu à jamais l'occasion d'être honnête avec elle, enfermé dans son rôle de meilleur ami à vie.

_Too long, Too late_

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, Ron ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix irritée.

« Euh rien du tout, je réfléchissais…euh je vais chercher les Bierraubeurres... » Bafouilla-t-il, un peu confus. Il se leva précipitamment et se faufila tant bien que mal parmi les clients du pub bondé.

_« Imbécile… »_

N'aurait-il donc jamais le courage de lui avouer une bonne fois pour toutes ?

_Who was I to make you wait_

D'un autre côté, elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment à parvenir à ses fins... Toujours de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, toujours à le critiquer, si seulement elle pouvait lui laisser...

_Just one chance_

_Just one breathe_

Ah, et le coup du bal de Noël aussi. Il s'était presque décidé à lui parler sérieusement, et elle avait choisi ce soir-là pour s'afficher avec Viktor Krum... Et cette année, avec McLaggen qu'elle était allée à la petite soirée organisée par Slughorn à Noël une fois encore Cette fête lui était maudite... Et dire qu'il avait guetté chacun de ses gestes, anticipé chacune de ses réactions jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus avec l'un d'entre eux.

_Just in case there's just one left_

Il l'observait du comptoir, en attendant les boissons. Elle semblait en grande discussion avec le professeur Tycross situé à quelques tables de la leur et qui semblait vouloir la rejoindre à _leur _table. Rien qu'en la voyant sourire et le teint légèrement rosé, (qu'est-ce que Demi-Portion pouvait bien lui raconter de si intéressant ?) Ron se sentit de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'osait plus y retourner. Et si Tycross comptait rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin de la matinée ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Si elle savait…

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Hermione et le professeur Tycross étaient toujours en pleine discussion et Ron ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment au comptoir du bar, d'autant plus que les Bierraubeurres étaient prêtes depuis un bon moment. Poussant un soupir excédé, il s'avança lentement en direction de la table. Ils ne seraient donc jamais seuls ?

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

Il mettait un temps fou à arriver, en espérant que Demi-Portion daigne se retirer avant son arrivée. Il se doutait bien qu'il devait être en train féliciter Hermione pour avoir parfaitement réussi à transplaner alors que lui avait atterri un peu plus loin que prévu…Hermione le devançait toujours partout…

_  
Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"J'ai rarement eu une élève aussi brillante que vous, Miss Granger! Votre précision d'arrivée est tout simplement remarquable! Laissez-moi vous dire que vous réussirez votre examen haut la main!" couinait le professeur Tycross.

Ron était arrivé pile au passage louant Hermione Granger ou la perfection incarnée. Non pas qu'il en soit jaloux, au bout de six ans à la côtoyer, il s'était fait une raison…mais entendre quelqu'un d'autre, même ce petit crapaud rabougri de professeur de transplanage, dire à quel point Hermione était brillante le mettait hors de lui.

Il annonça sa présence par un grognement peu distingué voulant exprimer au choix la désinvolture ou l'ennui profond. Cette attitude eut le mérite de faire déguerpir le professeur, le stoppant net dans son admiration pour la capacité d'Hermione à transplaner.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

"Ca va, je vous dérangeais pas trop? Dis-moi si tu veux continuer à discuter avec lui, je peux retourner tout de suite au château ! » Bougonna-t-il, en prenant une large gorgée de Bierraubeurre.

« Ron! non mais vraiment ! C'est notre professeur, il a bien le droit de me parler non ? Ou il lui faut ton autorisation ? » Explosa Hermione.

_« Bravo Ron. »_ Il avait réussi en à peine deux secondes à rendre Hermione aussi aimable qu'un scroutt à pétard. Tout ça à cause de sa jalousie mal placée…Comment rattraper le coup maintenant ?

_  
Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

Elle avait posé sa main sur la table et regardait par la fenêtre d'un air boudeur. Apparemment, pour elle aussi, la matinée ne se passait pas vraiment comme prévue.

Une idée totalement saugrenue vint à Ron. Et si il lui prenait la main, là, maintenant ? Elle serait surprise, mais il pourrait ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les excuses.

_  
All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

Mais il n'en était pas capable. Tout simplement. Il était Ron Weasley, pas Hermione Granger. Quand les gens pensaient Ron Weasley, ils pensaient sûrement d'abord à roux, à famille, à grand, ou drôle à la limite. Ils ne pensaient sans doute pas à courageux ou parfait. Hermione Granger, elle, était comme cela. En tout cas lui, il la voyait comme cela.

_  
Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_  
_Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Hermione repousser sa chaise brutalement. C'est quand elle se redressa complètement qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir et il lui demanda, complètement déboussolé, ce qu'elle faisait.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas fini ta Bierraubeurre mais moi si, donc je vais rentrer la première au château. Je dirais à Harry que tu arrives. » lui répondit-elle assez froidement.

Il la regardait partir, complètement hébété. Elle poussa la porte du pub.

_« Allez, un petit effort Ron, elle n'est qu'à quelques pas, tu peux encore la rattraper_. »

Elle traversa la rue et se dirigea vers l'allée principale du village. Ron la voyait encore de sa place.

_« Tu as encore le temps de te lever, vieux, tu lui cours après, et tu t'excuses, c'est aussi simple que ça! »_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

Il fallut qu'Hermione disparaisse presque complètement de son champ de vision pour que Ron réagisse. Il se leva précipitamment, lança sur la table le contenu de ses poches et courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au sentier menant à Hogwarts.

Il cria son nom, elle ne se retourna pas. Il cria une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta. Il l'imaginait les yeux levés au ciel accompagnés un grand soupir d'exaspération. Si Ron avait une qualité, c'était bien celle de mettre ses amis dans l'embarras en hurlant leur nom dans les lieux publics.

Mais il y était obligé, il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il était désolé, qu'il regrettait leurs disputes, et il voulait lui dire aussi… en espérant qu'elle lui réponde la même chose.

_  
'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

Il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Hermione, dit-il, essoufflé par sa course, je…euh…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'aimerais qu'on reste un peu ici avant de rentrer. »

_« Qu'on reste ensemble surtout. » _pensa-t-il.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant, au lieu de faire l'imbécile dans la rue? »

Ah… La réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il espérait. Il la regarda d'un air blessé, mais Hermione n'était pas vraiment fâchée. Au contraire, elle souriait. Ron esquissa lui aussi un petit sourire en retour. C'était bon signe.

Allez continue, Ron, dis tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

« Et euh, je... je voulais te…te dire autre chose aussi » bégaya-t-il, un peu gêné. Il avait complètement oublié Lavender. Il était seul avec Hermione, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment.

Hermione l'observait, curieuse et attentive.

_That I love you_

« J'ai payé les Bierraubeurres. »

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il les pense. Car effectivement, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Voire pas du tout. « _Imbécile, stupide, stupide, stupide ! »_

_I have loved you all along_

Hermione parut très surprise pendant une fraction de seconde, puis éclata de rire. Vu l'air solennel de Ron, elle pensait qu'il avait quelque chose de grave à lui annoncer. Ou du moins quelque chose de très sérieux. Mais quelle importance? C'était Ron, ils se reparlaient enfin après tant de mois de disputes, et il venait s'excuser de lui-même de son comportement. Et il avait payé les boissons de surcroît ! Vraiment, quelle galanterie ! Cette dernière pensée rendit de nouveau Hermione hilare.

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

Ron avait lui aussi tenté de rire de sa propre "plaisanterie", bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vraiment fait exprès, mais était heureux que Hermione le prenne aussi bien.

Il crut un instant qu'elle allait lui demander si il fallait qu'elle le rembourse, et il n'osait imaginer sa propre réaction.

« D'accord, promenons-nous encore un peu avant de rentrer » annonça Hermione, le ton léger et toujours aussi souriante.

_  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"_Promenons- nous encore longtemps", _pensa Ron

**FIN_  
_  
**


End file.
